1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method for applying a modification process to primary image data obtained from an image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image pickup is performed with an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, in a posture looking up at, for example, a building as an object, the building in the image is distorted into a trapezoidal shape tapered upward. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-43545 discloses a technique, in which an acceleration sensor detects a posture of an image pickup apparatus when picking up an image of an object, and a trapezoidal correction process of automatically correcting a trapezoidal distortion of the object is executed.
A technique is known in an image pickup apparatus capable of autofocus action, in which a position of an AF area that is an area for performing autofocus is moved based on an instruction of a user.